Thems The Breaks
by hollie1974
Summary: Niles thinks he has played the ultimate prank on C.C. but her prank may not only top his but change their lives forever! Rated M for future chapters involving some kink. ;-D
1. Chapter 1

_**So I want to give you fair wanring, this is a very kinky story. This may not be your cup of tea. Once you get to the end of this chapter you will no doubt be able to figure out where this is going. You will then be able to make the choice as to whether you want to go on to the next part or not. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are always appreciated!**_

Thems the Breaks

Niles smirked as he grabbed C.C.'s cell phone. This would be the greatest prank yet! And he couldn't help but find a plus for himself too. He hated when Miss Babcock dated anyone. With this prank he would knock down yet another potential suitor for Miss Babcock. He flipped open her phone and began searching through her phonebook. There! he thought as he hit send.

Twice the phone rang then a male voice answered.

"Couldn't wait till tonight to talk to papa could you sugar girl?" The voice said. Niles tried not to gag.

"This is a friend of C.C.'s. She wanted me to call and let you know that she never wants to see you again. You are a loser and could never satisfy a woman like her. Crawl back under the rock that you groped your way out of. She would rather sleep with a dog than see you again. Drop dead!" And with that Niles snapped C.C.'s phone shut and slipped it back into her purse. Humming to himself he left to get some cleaning done.

Maxwell and C.C. were in the office going over some contracts.

"We really need to get this wrapped up, Maxwell. I have a date this evening and need to run home and get ready for it."

"Just a few more minutes and we should be done. Then you can go. This is your fourth date with George, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. And I don't want to be late."

They quickly finished up their work and C.C. left to get ready.

It was 7:30 in the evening that a enraged C.C. slammed back into the Sheffield's household.

"Where is he?" screeched C.C. to Fran and Brighton who were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where is who?" groused Fran unhappy to be interrupted during one of her favorite shows.

"That overstuffed excuse for a butler that Maxwell employees!" C.C.'s chest heaved as her hands balled into fists.

"Check the kitchen." shrugged Fran turning her full attention back to the TV.

C.C. stomped her way to the kitchen.

"Fran, I think something was seriously wrong with Miss Babcock. I've never seen her so mad." Brighton said looking at Fran with concern.

"Oh B, it's probably just some prank that Niles pulled on her that made her so mad. Trust me, I have learned to stay out of both their ways when they are at it. Now pass me the popcorn, would ya?"

"You just couldn't take my happiness, could you? You just had to do what you could to ruin it for me, didn't you? Well I hope you are happy! George refuses to speak to me. Well except to tell me that some man called him from my phone and told him that I never wanted to see him again! Niles how could you?" C.C. yelled.

Niles turned to answer but the words died on his lips. C.C. looked gorgeous. Her hair was down and shaped perfectly to frame her beautiful. She had a black dress that came only to mid thigh and hugged her figure just right.

"So are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to say something?" C.C. demanded taking a step towards him.

"Oh Miss Babcock, you are really over reacting. If this man, and I use that terms loosely if he was interested in you believes some random person who calls him, then he really wasn't worth your time to begin with."

"It's not really up to you to decide who is worth my time and who isn't! I will never forgive you for this Niles. Ever. and I promise, you are gonna pay big for this!"

"Oh and when did you start charging again?" laughed Niles.

With a noise of disguised, C.C. left the room.

Niles was trying to get to sleep but that old guilt monster kept rearing it's ugly head. Maybe he truly had gone too far this time. After all if this guy had believed him then it wouldn't have worked out anyway. He obviously didn't trust Miss Babcock. Sighing, Niles glanced at the clock. 11:00, not too late to call and apologize.

C.C. was sitting in her living room having a drink and stewing about Niles and his prank when the phone rang. She grabbed it hoping that it was George with a change of heart.

"Hello?"

"Miss Babcock.....it's Niles. Look, don't hang up. I just wanted to call and say that I am sorry. I think I may have really gone overboard. I didn't mean for him to break up with you." Niles lied.

"Niles right now I have nothing to say to you. I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to break up one of my relationships. I am thoroughly disgusted with you right now and have nothing further to say to you." With that the receiver went dead in Niles ear.

Well at least he tried he thought to himself as he lay back down once again trying to get some sleep.

C.C. finished he drink while she thought. Her thoughts were rather in line with Niles. If George had trusted her this wouldn't be an issue but since he didn't as so soon in their relationship too, well it wouldn't have worked out anyway. But she was not going to let Niles get the upper hand here. A plan began to formulate in her mind. Maybe it was the booze or maybe it was something she had just always wanted to do. Either way tonight Niles would either have the most thrilling night of his life and things between he and C.C. would change forever or Niles would have the scariest night of his life and C.C. would end up in jail. Either way C.C. decided it was worth the risk. She hoped off the couch and began to gather the things she needed for her plan.

Niles had just fallen asleep when his private line began to ring. He glanced at the clock. Who would be calling him at this hour, he thought as he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" he mumbled. The only sound to answer him was quite sobs.

"Hello?" he said again a bit more urgently.

"Niles, why?" sobbed C.C. into the phone. "Maybe it would have only lasted for a little while but why couldn't you let me be happy just for a small amount of time. And I was so very happy. But maybe you are right. No real man would ever want me. I am sure it would have only been a matter of time before George would have realized what I loser and a bitch I am. He would have left on his own like they all have in the past. I don't know why I am even still here anymore. My life is really rather empty."

"Now Miss Babcock, don't do anything stupid. I am coming over right now."

"Oh Niles don't even bother. I don't want you pity or your guilt. Just leave me be!"

"I really don't think you should be alone right now." Niles said as his heart lurched at her words. "Now you stay put and I will be there in just a few moments." Without giving her time to answer he hung up. He quickly scrawled 'Personal emergency....be back as soon as I can.' on a piece of paper, threw it on his bed, grabbed his coat and shoes and left.

When he arrived at her penthouse, he knocked on the door but received no answer. He tried the knob and to his surprise it turned in his hand.

"Miss Babcock. It's Niles and I am coming in now. Where are you?" he said as he stepped into the darkened apartment.

"Niles, just go away." C.C.'s weak voice floated to him from her bedroom.

"I will not go away." said Niles as he followed her voice.

He entered her bedroom. It was pitch black inside and he couldn't make out anything in the room. He felt as if someone approached his side as he stood in the doorway. He heard a click and felt something fasten around his wrist. Before he had time to react something fastened around his other wrist, then both his ankles.

"What is going on here?" Niles demanded as he struggled against the restraints.

C.C. 's seductive laugh was the only answer he received. A moment later a light flipped on. There in front of him was no other than Miss C.C. Babcock dressed in a leather cat suit holding a riding crop.

"Hello Niles." she purred at him as she stepped closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok folks here we going. It's time to get funky! Last chance to back out! Hehe! Hey Triple L, this smuts for you!**_

Niles sucked in a wild breath at the vision that was moving closer to him. Never in all his fantasies (of which there were many) had he ever envisioned her like this. His heart pounded in his chest and he wonder briefly if he was going to have another heart attack. Then his mind dropped a bit lower on his anatomy as his cock responded to the vision in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this Babcock?" He demanded huskily trying to keep his emotions in check.

"So you like pranks, Butler Boy? I promise you soon won't forget this one." C.C. breathed as she ran the riding crop up and down the length of her body. She shuddered as the end of the crop passed over her leather clad nipples. It was all that Niles could do to stifle his own moan watching her.

"You look good there, Niles. Chained to my bedroom door frame." she said as she set her desire laden gaze on him.

"Miss Babcock I demand that you set me free immediately. You have had your little fun, but it's time to let me go. Now."

"I don't think you are really in a position to demand anything right now, Niles." She said. C.C. arched her back in a stretch as she ran her hands threw her hair. All Niles could see right in front of him was her leather clad bosom. The moan that he had successfully kept pinned up now slipped between his lips.

"Oh? What was that, Niles? Cat suit got your tongue?" she asked with a laugh. "Don't worry. You will be doing a whole lot of moaning before this night is over. I can promise you that."

She grinned at him then seductively then bit nail on her index finger. Her eyes suddenly lit upon the riding crop in her right hand. "Oh." she said as if she forgot that she had it. She smiled wickedly at him, then ran the tip of the crop down her cheek, across the creamy flesh on her neck, over her breast stopping only when she got to the juncture at her thighs. She rubbed the tip of the crop between her thighs and allowed a husky moan to escape her throat.

"Oh....my ....God." said Niles as he closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Ah....." C.C. sighed. She stopped what she was doing and ran the tip over her tongue over her top lip. At the same time she unzipped part of the cat suit so Niles would get quite a show from where he was.

Niles heart began to race faster. I am surely going to die, he thought. But at least I will go a happy man.

"Niles, you look rather pale. Oh wait." said C.C. " I see where all your blood has gone." Her eyes dipped meaningfully down to his hard cock straining against his pants. "Look like he wants to come out and play. Well, he will have to be patient. I am just not ready for him yet."

She turned from Niles and picked something up from off the floor behind her. It was a large pair of scissors. Ok, this was it, he thought. She has flipped and now is going to kill me. But C.C. had other plans.

"I think you are a bit overdressed Butler Boy. Let's even things up a bit." And with that she cut his jacket off of him. "I hope that coat was nothing special."

He could say nothing, just continued to stare at her. Next she cut a small slit in the top of his T-shirt. Placing her hand on either side of the collar she proceed to rip the shirt open eliciting a gasp from him.

"Very nice." she said stepping back and taking a look at his chest and stomach. "But I have something better to put on your chest." she unzipped her cat suit to the waist, her breasts bounding out of it. She stepped up close to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She let out something between a hiss and a sigh as she pressed her breasts against his chest.

"Oh C.C." Niles groaned way beyond trying to act like she was not effecting him. Niles attempted to capture her lips with his, but anticipating what he was going to do, C.C. side stepped around Niles until she was behind him. She pulled down the back of his shirt so she could lay her breasts on his back, all the while running the riding crop across his chest. Niles let out another groan.

"What wrong, Niles?" C.C. breathed in his ear. "Don't you like what I am doing? You sound a little like you are in pain."

"Oh......I........well.....I" Niles fumbled with words, his mind reeling.

"Hmmm, well maybe I should kiss you and see if I can make you better." She said stepping back in front of him.

He leaned forward in anticipation of that kiss, but she ducked down to gently nibble on his neck. Her tongue traced lightly up to his ear. She let a slow husky moan out before kissing down his cheek and over to his mouth. Their lips met and C.C.'s tongue pushed its way in to meet Niles. A mutual moan rent the quite night air as their tongues met and swirled around each other. C.C. deepened the kiss as the riding crop slipped from her fingers to land with a gentle thud on the floor. Her hands buried themselves in his soft hair as the kiss continued. They finally broke apart, both panting.

"Wow." said C.C.

"Ditto." answered a breathless Niles.

They gazed at each other for a few moments then C.C. sent Niles a devilish grin before lowering her head to his chest. Her tongue flicked over a nipple bring a deep moan from him.

"Oh do you like that?" C.C. asked before moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

"C.C....oh God....you are driving me wild!" He said as he tipped his head back, closing his eyes and enjoy the feel of her.

"Oh Niles" she said. "You have no idea yet. But you will soon.

Her hands moved down to the zipper on his pants. "Let's see what you brought for mama, shall we?"

Now it was C.C. turn to gasp as she unveiled Niles large member.

"Niles, I had no idea. I must say I am very impressed. And REALLY turned on right now!"

With that she bent over and ran her tongue up and down the length of his shaft. His entire body trembled at her assault. Smiling she lightly tongued over the tip of his shaft, slipping her tongue down to quickly brush over the sensitive underside. Niles moaned loudly and began to pull on the restraints.

"Please, Miss Babcock. Let me loose. I want to be able to touch you." he groaned.

"All in good time. You must have patients Niles." She smirked then took him fully in her mouth. She fucked him with her mouth, listening with deep pleasure as his panting and moaning got faster and louder.

"Miss Babcock! I cannot take much more of this!" Niles growled between clenched teeth.

Abruptly she stopped. "Oh well maybe I should take a break. After all I am feeling a bit naughty and well, you are all tied up at that moment. Guess I will just have to take matters into my own hands."

"Miss Babcock, that is not necessary. Just let me out of these bonds and I will take very good care of you." Niles voice was even deeper with desire.

"I think right now this would be more entertaining to me." C.C. unzipped her cat suit the rest of the way and stepped out of it. She stood naked in front of Niles, running her hands down her body.

"Like what you see?" she said coyly.

"Let me loose and you can find out just how much I like what I see."

"All in good time." And with that C.C. went and laid down on her bed. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that made Niles tremble. She spread her legs and made sure that he had a good view of everything that she had to offer. When ran her hand across her breast and pinched her nipple she let out a loud moan that just about made Niles cum in his pants.

"Please C.C. don't do this to me." Niles cried

"Begging, Niles? Really? Maybe I should give you more of an incentive?" She slide her hand down to the triangle at her thighs. She ran her fingers over herself and said "Look how wet you make me Niles. Wouldn't you just love to plunge into me like this?" And she push two fingers deep inside her.

Niles growled and jerked hard against the bonds that held him. He felt like his head was going to explode as he watched C.C. masturbate.

"Damn it woman! Let me go now! When I get free I am going to fuck you till you can't walk anymore. Let me go now!"

C.C. suddenly sat up, her eyes wide. "Oh now Niles. That's what I like to hear!" She hopped off her bed and made her way over to him. She freed both his legs but faltered at his wrists. A bit of fear crept up on her. Taking a deep breath she decided to trust him and released both his wrists.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so after rereading the first two chapters of this story, I now realize that I need to proof read my stories better! Sorry for the typos! Anyhoo, without further ado, here's more smut fest 2010!**_

As soon as C.C. released the last restraint on Niles wrist, he spun her around to face him and crushed his lips down upon hers. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and his hands freely roamed her body. He backed her up till her legs hit the bed and she dropped down upon it. A second later he was on top of her pushing her back till she laid flat. His hand caressed her breasts as his mouth explored her neck. She waited with baited breath for him to take her, for him to keep his promise. She wanted him to pound her till she just couldn't take it anymore.

Niles couldn't get over how right this felt. Her skin was so soft, warm and vibrant. The taste of her mouth and neck was something very sweet and familiar, like something he had been missing for years that he had finally found. Her body trembled underneath his causing him to almost abandon his own plan to drive her wild. But he felt one good turn deserved another, so he maintained himself.

C.C. felt Niles head dip lower towards her breasts. Her breathing quicken, her blood coursed so fast through her veins, she wondered if she was going to just burn up right there. His mouth traced a hot path down to her nipples but his mouth avoided any contact with them. He went from breast to breast circling the areolas but never actually making contact with her nipples. C.C. arched her back and groaned as she tried to get his mouth to make contact with at least one of her nipples but he was artful in avoidance. C.C. felt that she would scream any second with frustration when his hot, wet mouth finally covered a nipple.

"Oh Niles!" she practically screamed as his tongue flicked rapidly over one nipple, then the other. Her hips shot straight up in the air as C.C. was no longer in control of her body.

With a super fast movement, Niles head disappeared from her chest and was soon buried between her thighs. C.C. gasped as she felt his tongue shoot straight up into her. Her whole body shook all over as her began to plunder her silky drenched cunt with his tongue. A finger took the place of his tongue as his tongue moved up to gently batter her clit around. He finger fucked her as his tongue made slow light circles on her clit. He withdrew his finger and suctioned his mouth around her clit, tongue now flicking rapidly. She grabbed two handfuls of hair as she grinded her pussy against his face.

"Niles, don't stop! I'm cumming!" she shrieked as she practically bounced on his face.

Once her hips stopped moving, her cunt stopped twitching and her hands relaxed in his hair, he very rapidly slithered up her body and buried himself deep within her. They both sighed a deep groan as he stretched her wide with his large member. Niles drew up on his knees grabbing C.C. by the hips drug her up to him.

Holding her hips firmly in place he leaned down very close to her face and said " Remember what I said. I meant it." And before C.C. had a chance to respond he slammed down into her while pulling her up to him.

"Holy shit!" C.C. shrieked in pleasure. C.C. not to be out done began arching her back and slamming into him with each stroke.

His pace was quick and neither was sure how much longer they would last. C.C. suddenly arched her back and dug her nails into Niles shoulders. He could feel her spasm around him as she let out a cry of victory. He knew when she let go he would not be far behind.

"C'mon Niles. Fuck me hard and fast. I want to feel you shoot your hot load into me." she encouraged him.

That was all Niles had to hear. His pace became frantic as his own orgasm was coming to a head. He slammed into her so hard that she wonder if they were going to break the bed, but she didn't care. This was pleasure that she had never experienced before. He buried his face in her neck as he moaned her name. She could feel his cock twitching as his sperm shot into her. She tightened and released in time with his twitching to enhance his pleasure. He continued to groan as she drained every single drop from his jerking cock. Then both exhausted, they fell asleep.

C.C. stirred in her sleep. She let out a little sigh and tried to roll over but found that she couldn't. Something was around her wrist keeping her where she was. She tried to roll the other way but soon realized that her other wrist was imprisoned as well. As a matter of fact so were both her ankles. She opened her eyes to see that both her wrists were tied to her headboard. Then she noticed that her ankles were tied as well and she was naked, spread eagle on her bed. Oh this can't be good, she thought. But I bet it's going to be interesting.

"Good evening, C.C." a deep baritone voice caressed her.

"Niles, what is going on here?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't put the cat suit on. I thought my boxers would be more appropriate. But I think it's time you got a taste of you own medicine. Oh and your kitchen isn't stocked very well." He lowered his face down to hers. "I didn't like having to go out this late to buy what I needed to tease, titillate and torment you with. For that I will make you pay me dear." He promised with a wicked glint in his eyes. "But I did find the riding crop you left on the floor....." he said silkily as he ran it down her naked form. C.C. shuddered in anticipation as Niles brought his lips to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Let the smut fest continue! I am going to update this story one more time tomorrow afternoon/night and then that will be it till Monday. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and if you like this story please review!**_

As Niles leaned down to kiss C.C., his foot bumped into something hard under her bed. He drew back.

"What is that?" he asked the naked bound beauty.

"What is what?" C.C. asked, eyes half lidded with anticipation and passion.

"There is something hard here under the bed." Niles said kicking the hard object.

"Oh" said C.C. her eyes opening wide. "That's just um, on of my suitcases from my luggage set."

"Why do you sound so strange?" Niles questioned her. "Maybe I should take a look just to be sure."

"No! Let's get back to what we were doing." C.C. said a little too desperately.

Niles shoot C.C. a grin, then bent down and pulled the small suitcase out from under the bed and placed it next to C.C. on the bed.

"It certainly feels like there is something in here." Niles said giving the case a little shake.

"Nothing important! Just some um, shoes and stuff like that." C.C. squeaked out.

"You really don't want me to open this case, do you C.C.?" Niles asked his eyes darkening with concern.

She let out a long sigh. "No, Niles I would rather you didn't open it."

"Oh goody!" Niles said as he flipped up the locks and opened the suitcase. C.C. closed her eyes as she heard Niles draw in a breath.

"Why my naughty little minx. What do we have here?" He grinned down at her as he reached into the case. The first thing he pulled out was some flavored massage oil.

"Cherry, my favorite!" he said and set it aside. Next, he pulled out a pair of fur lined handcuffs.

"Wish I would have found these early." He set those aside and pulled another item out of the case.

"Oh what do we have here? Well, I think this is a Hitachi Magic Wand*. Very nice C.C. I think we are going to have fun with this!"

He continued to remove the contents of the small case, which included a few dildo's, a long feather, a few more flavored oils and some warming cream. With each item C.C. kept her eyes tightly shut, her skin deepening to a bright red color.

"C.C." Niles said. "There is none reason to be so horrified. I think we are going to have a wonderful evening and these things are just going to make it even more interesting. Don't fret."

C.C. peaked at him from one eye. He chuckled. Then she opened the other and gave him a sheepish grin. He couldn't resist how vulnerable she looked and leaned down to give her a tender kiss.

"Now, my dear. This changes my plans for tonight a bit. I have more to work with. And I think we will start with this!"

C.C. trembled as she saw that he was holding the warming cream in his upraised hand. He spread a bit on his fingers then pinned her with an intense, passionate stare. C.C. felt her womanhood twitch at his look. Never had a man ever been able to turn her on with just a look before. She was amazed.

He broke the spell between them to rub some of the cream on her nipple. C.C. let out a small whimper at the feel of his fingers caressing her. He grinned at the sound she made and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was light but passionate, making C.C.'s breath quicken. Niles dropped down to nuzzle her neck before gently nibbling on it. C.C. pulled her head back to give him better access to her neck. He licked and bit from one side of her neck to the other before moving down to her chest. His mouth toyed with the uncreamed nipple. Lightly he skimmed his tongue across it, enjoy the feel as it hardened against his mouth. He brushed his mouth against it, pausing briefly to nip at it. Then he turn his attention to the nipple with the warming cream on it. He moved over to her other breast and looked up at her with a grin.

C.C. looked down at Niles and said "I think I should get my money back from that cream. I don't feel anything there."

"Oh well" Niles said, "Then maybe the cream needs a little help." With that he blew across the nipple.

C.C. felt the sensation immediately. A warm sensation shot across C.C.'s nipple and seemed to vibrate to her very core.

"Niles! Oh my!" she moaned.

"Still want your money back Babs?" He questioned with a chuckle. He continued to blow on her nipple as she withered on the bed. "One is fun but two is much better." Niles added so cream to the other nipple. He went back and forth blowing on one then the other. C.C.'s moans became frantic as her blood raced to her lower anatomy.

"Oh I think I am neglecting on other place on your beautiful body, my pet." Niles spread some more cream on his fingers. Very slowly he lowered his hand towards her blonde triangle below. C.C. sucked in a wild breath of anticipation. He gently caressed the cream over her clit.

"Oh God Niles...that feels amazing!"

"Just wait, my beauty." Niles smiled at her as he made his way down her body kissing and licking as he went. Finally he was between her thighs. He carefully opened her and blew very lightly on her clit.

"Oh shit!" shrieked C.C. her hips bucking.

Niles dipped a finger inside her and blew harder on her clit. C.C. groaned loudly, her body aching with the need to climax. Niles pumped his finger faster and faster, all the while blowing harder and harder.

"Please Niles! I can't take this! I need you in me now!"

"Oh now who needs patience, hmmm?" he said laughing. "It will be some time before you will feel me in you my dear. But you will cum soon. And many more times this evening before I take you again." With that he rammed his tongue against her clit, moving with a speed that seemed inhuman.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss" C.C. cried as her body went rigid with her orgasm. He continued to lick and suck her clit until her breathing slowed. He crawled up next to her.

"Well, that was round one. Round two will begin in just a few minutes. But first I just want to lay here with you and hold you. I hope that is ok, but even if its not you have no choice. I must admit I like having this power over you. I should have tied you up a long time ago."

"I wish you would have." C.C. answered.

Niles rested his head on C.C.'s shoulder. C.C. turned her head and kissed him on the hairline. He looked up at her and their eyes locked. Unspoken words passed between the two. Niles finally couldn't take it. He brought his lips to hers in a rough kiss. He bit her lower lip, pulling another groan from her.

"I guess its time for round two to begin." he grinned.

"And I think you are going to kill me before the night is over." C.C. grinned back.

"Well I will try to keep that from happening but I do plan to take you to the brink of sanity and back. And I fully intend on you not being able to walk after this evening. I made you that promise earlier and I intend on keeping it."

C.C. shivered as the look in Niles eyes told her that he would indeed keep that promise.

_***Hitachi Magic Wand is a girls best friend! Yeah, you thought it was diamonds but nope! It is a plug- in high intensity vibrator.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This space for rent or will trade for a certain butler............... ;-D**_

Niles laid down next to C.C. so his body was touching hers fully. His finger tips made a path from her shoulder to her hip and back, lightly drawing a shiver from her. He showered her shoulder and chest with kisses. She let out a happy sigh at his touch.

He brought his head up, his face only inches from hers. "You are so very beautiful, C.C. Do you know that?" The sincerity in his eyes made her melt.

"Only because you make me feel that way, Niles. " she replied in a husky tone.

He lightly brushed his lips over hers, teasing her with the slow movement. C.C. let out a little grunt of frustration when she tried to claim his lips but he moved away. His lips lazily made their way down her neck, leaving a hot, wet trail in their wake. His tongue made its way slowly up to her ear.

"You are so very sexy. You turn me on like no other woman ever has. There have been nights that the very thought of you has driven me over the edge. I cannot tell you the amount of nights you have left the house and I had to rush and jump in the shower to finish myself off with your name on my lips, your beautiful face in my minds eye."

C.C. gasped and groaned at his admission. He brushed another kiss across her mouth then reached over her to grab another toy. When he did that, his hard cock was only inches from her face, still encased in his boxers. C.C. couldn't resist the urge to nip lightly at the clothed head, drawing a shudder and moan from Niles.

"Niles, look. He wants to come out and play. Let him out and let me take care of him." she pleaded. "You know you want to. You already know what my mouth can do. C'mon Butler Boy. I want it."

Niles didn't need to hear anymore. He hopped off the bed and stripped himself of his boxers. He quickly jumped back on the bed, sitting on his knees next to C.C.'s head. His cocked bobbed in her direction as if drawn by a magnet. She lifted her head and brought her mouth to him. He groaned loudly as he watched her little pink tongue shoot out of her mouth to dance over the head. Suddenly he watched the tip of his dick disappear into her mouth. She stretched her neck as far as it would go trying to take him fully inside her hot mouth. After a moment she drew back.

"Niles, don't hold back. I want to feel you ram it down my throat until you blow your load. C'mon baby. Do it now!" she said her eyes wild with passion.

Niles needed no other urging. He gently grasped her head as he pushed himself between her lips. He slowly sank into her mouth, watching her carefully to see if she had any problems taking him in. Once he was balls deep in her mouth, he glanced down at her. Her eyes met his and she very softly began to hum. Niles drew in a sharp breath at the sensation. He felt he could no longer control himself. He pumped in and out of her mouth, faster and faster as his climax approached. Her humming soon turned to muffled moans as the faster he pumped her mouth the more turned on she was getting. He suddenly pushed into her mouth hard and froze as C.C. could feel him shooting off, his hard cock throbbing.

"Oh my God! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he cried as pleasure rocked his body. When he finally stopped cumming, he slowly pulled out of her mouth and laid down beside her. His hands began to roam her body again, bringing cries of passion and pleasure from C.C.

"God, Niles. You turn me on so much!" she gasped in bitter sweet agony.

He leaned down and kissed her soundly. "I will be right back, love." And before C.C. could say anything he was gone.

A moment or two later he strolled back into her bedroom with a silly lopsided grin on his face.

"What have you got up your sleeve?" C.C. panted.

"Well, actually its not up my sleeve. I don't have any sleeves right now. It's behind my back. Something I had to run out to the store to get earlier this evening." he grinned as he pulled out a rather large red popsicle.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" gasped C.C.

"I don't think I am going to tell you. After all, you can't stop me anyway. So you will just have to lean back, relax and learn first hand." Niles grinned wolfishly at her.

He walked over to her and softly ran the popsicle over her lips. Soon his warm tongue replaced it. He trailed the popsicle down her neck and across her chest. His hot tongue followed wherever the popsicle went. The sensation of cold then warm was making C.C.'s blood boil. She gasped, quivered and moaned as Niles made his way all over her body. He reached the junction at her thighs, his breath warm against her. She struggled with the restraints, trying to break free so she could run her heads through his hair, but the knots while they didn't hurt her, were well tied. Niles enjoyed the vision of her heaving breasts during her struggles.

"What's wrong, C.C.? Butler got your tongue?" He teased.

Her only answer was to whimper pitifully.

"Oh now you sound a little sad. We can't have that." And with that he slowly slid the popsicle inside her. C.C. grunted and arched her back in an attempt to grind on his hand. He slowly withdrew the popsicle until just the tip remained inside her. He slowly plunged it in again, once again pulling back until just the tip remained. C.C. moaned arched her hips trying to make him pick up his pace. But every time she did this Niles would seem to know what was coming and would block her attempt at speeding up the pace. Then he drew the popsicle completely out of her and ran it around her clit.

"Niles, my God! I can't take this! Please!"

"All you had to do was say please." He replied with a chuckle, tossing the popsicle aside and burring his face between her legs. The feel of his hot mouth and probing tongue rushed C.C. head long toward the edge. Just as she was about to go over, he pulled back.

"Niles!" she yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Just working on that brink of insanity I was talking about earlier." He said with a smirk.

He lowered his head and quickly she was just about to cum, when once again he stopped.

"No, damn it!" she growled. She felt the bed vibrate with his chuckle. "You are a mean and cruel old man, you know that?"

"Oh but it was perfectly ok to do tease me? Dish it out but you just can't take it?"

"You wait till I get free and you will see exactly how much I can dish out!" Niles shot her a grin then dove back in, this time to completion. C.C.'s body rocked and she shuddered as she came.

"Come lay with me, Niles." C.C. said.

"Oh I can't yet my dear. I am not done with you yet." He slid his hips between her thighs. C.C. could feel his hard cock pressing against her. She shivered as a new rush of blood flowed to her cunt. He extremely slowly pressed himself into her drawing a long, low, husky moan from C.C.

"Not more teasing, Niles. I don't think I can take it."

Niles kissed her gently. "Just relax and enjoy my dear."

He pulled all the way out of her then pressed forward again keeping up a very slow pace.

"Niles, please"

"All in good time, C.C."

C.C. suddenly realized that even though she was tied up she wasn't completely helpless. Her mouth twisted into an evil grin.

Niles noted the look on her face and wondered what she was planning but seconds later he knew. He breathed a groan against her neck as he felt her muscles grab and squeeze him. She made herself pulsate around him. She effectively turned the tables on him. He started moving faster. She gripped and released in time with his movements. He knew he wasn't going to make it much longer. He was really moving now, slamming in and out of her. He exploded with a roar, then collapsed upon C.C. panting.

"That was incredible." said C.C.

"Yes, it most certainly was." he agreed. Then with him still buried deep insider her, they drifted off to sleep.

What was that delicious feeling, thought Niles dreamily. He felt a pleasant grip on his cock, what felt like a tongue tracing little patterns on his neck and the most delicious pair of breasts pressing against his chest. He drew back and opened his eyes to see C.C. looking at him with a small grin.

"Hi there, handsome." she said giving his cock another squeeze.

"Oh." he grunted as he slowly closed his eyes. "No, woman." He said pulling out of her. "You are not ruining my plans this time." With that he hopped off the bed and untied one of her ankles but left the tie attached to her ankle.

"Are you letting me free now, lover?" C.C. asked.

"Not yet, my pet. I have one more little treat for you, then I will set you free and we can enjoy each other on equal terms." He untied her other ankle leaving that tie attached as well.

"Then what are you do-" C.C.'s question was suddenly cut off as Niles flipped both her legs over her head and tied them to the headboard.

"Oh, now that is very nice, very nice indeed." Niles commented while stroking her backside. Then he reached off the bed and grabbed the Hitachi Magic Wand. "I think you are really, really going to enjoy this."

He hopped back up on the bed after plugging the Wand in. He pressed his hips against her backside and slowly inserted himself into her womanhood. C.C. moaned at the friction this new angle caused. Then Niles laid the Wand on her clit and turned it on. Her body bucked at this new stimulation.

"Holy fuck Niles! I am going to cum!" he started slamming into her while keeping the Wand in place.

C.C. screamed as the strongest orgasm of her life ripped through her body. Niles upon hearing her primal cry, blew his load with her. As they came down from their high, Niles turn off the wand and tossed it aside. He reached out and untied her ankles and wrists. Wrapped in each others arms, they drifted back to sleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hiya folks. This will be the last chapter of Thems The Breaks. This chapter is going to be more of a sweet thing than a kinky thing. I hope you are not disappointed!I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the reviews! They are very much appreciated! Sorry it took so long to get this um, up! I thought come summer I would have more time to write but it seems the I actually had less time.**_

C.C. awoke slowly. It was hard for her to be pulled from the arms of slumber due to the warm body pressed against hers. She opened her eyes and smile softly at the sleeping form next to her. Her eyes traced the lines of his eyes, her heart swelling. She was so glad she went out on a limb with him, even more glad that he responded to her more than anything she had ever dare to fantasize about. She hoped that this would continue between them. The thought of her losing him, now that she finally got him, just about made her cry.

Niles opened his eyes to see C.C. staring off in the distance. He used this time to study her. He was amazed by her beauty as he always was when he looked at her. She took his breath away every time she walked into the room. He hoped that this would continue between them. He knew that his heart would never be satisfied with anyone else. She was the only one for him.

C.C. turned her attention back to Niles. Baby blues met dark blues. She sent him a cat ate the canary grin.

"Hi there, sexy." he purred at her.

She shivered at the sound of his voice. Never had she met anyone that could make her so wet, just by uttering a few words. She could never accept anyone else in his place. Never.

"Hi there, baby." she purred back at him.

Niles slowly closed his eyes and allowed her sultry voice to roll over him. He reopened his eyes and they laid there for a bit just looking into each other eyes. Niles brought his hand up to caress C.C.'s cheek. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of his flesh against hers. Niles leaned forward and gently kissed her mouth. Their lips tingled as the met, gently whispering feather light against each other. C.C.'s hand gently caressed Niles' cheek then slowly moved back to stroke the back of his head, his soft hair warming her hand. Niles let out a sigh out the light touch of his lover. While it wasn't crazy and frenzied as it was earlier between them, he could feel himself hardening at just the slightest touch from her. C.C.'s other hand cupped the back of his head to draw him fully to her, her mouth capturing his. He felt her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth meeting her tongue in a slow and sensual dance. Kissing her made thousands of nerve endings respond from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He tingled all over. He had never felt anything like it.

C.C. felt fire race through her veins. Such a gentle kiss but such a earth shattering reaction. Her soul trembled at his touch. Every place he touched he left a trail of liquid heat. She felt consumed by his lips, his touch, by him completely. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once. His tongue explored her mouth, his hands cupped her shoulders, his thumbs brushing her skin. He drew back to look at her. She moaned at the look in his eyes. He responded with a deep groan of his own before burying himself in her neck. Warm, soft, wet kisses covered her neck as she stroked his soft hair arching her neck offering it to him to do with as he pleased. He covered her neck completely with the kisses, then gently sucked on a spot right below her right ear.

"Oh Niles..." She whimpered arching her back, brushing her naked breasts against him, her nipples dragging against his skin causing his to growl deeply in his throat. His sucking became a bit more aggressive making C.C. squirm. Then C.C. felt Niles teeth nipping at her neck. "Oh damn!" she shrieked her body jerking at the pleasant contact.

He drew up to her ear. With a whispered groan he breathed into her ear, "Do you have any idea what you do to me? The feel of you, the scent of you, the sight of you." At that, CC let out any throaty moan. He slid his hand down her chest, beyond her flat stomach, to slowly brush past the juncture at her thighs. "Dear God, the sound of you! I have 20 years of pent up sexual frustration, pent up sperm with your name on it, of pent out emotion. I just want to consume you and have you consume me. I want to make you crazy and let you make me crazy. I want to make you cum over and over again with my name on my lips." His hand moved back up to the soft curls nestled below her tummy. He slowly dipped a finger to brush over her lips drawing a shudder from her. Then he withdrew it. He brought his mouth back to hers. His hand made its way up to her nipple to tease it to a taunt peak as his tongue plunged into her mouth. CC dug her nails into his shoulders as pleasant sensations sent through her. She curled her ankles around his effectively pinning his pelvis against hers. She arched up her hips so his hardness pressed against her clit. She broke off the kiss to pant out, "Niles you have achieved your wish. You make me crazy and I love every minute of it!"

He smiled down at her, then commenced grinding his hips so his cock poked and prodded her swollen clit. His fingers moved up to play with both nipples as he increased his pace. The friction on her clit coupled with the sensation on her nipples was rapidly pushing her towards the edge. Her breath came in ragged gasps, her chest heaving, her pulse racing. Niles could feel her excitement rising causing his own excitement to rise. He drew back to watch her with fascination. Her body arched, her muscles rigid as she screamed "Niles, I'm cumming!" Her body jerked and twitched as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down onto her. She felt like she would never stop cumming as he kept up the steady pace. She groaned and moaned as the orgasm continued for what seemed like a full ten minutes. Her beautiful blue eyes opened and met his. She whimpered quietly deep in her throat. He lowered his body slowly back on hers.

"Tell me what you want, C.C. Tell me what you want and you shall get it." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"I want you, Niles. I want you to take me. Slide your dick deep into me Niles. I need it so bad." she said with her eye half lidded, a sexy pout on her lips.

"As you wish, milady." He adjusted his position so the head of his cock slipped slowly into her. She hissed through her teeth at the contact, trying to arch her hips up to pull him more deeply inside her. But it seemed that Niles knew her better and blocked her move. "Don't be in such a rush, love. Just relax and enjoy." He moved himself a bit deeper. Her limbs trembled around him as she tried her best to relax. She was, however most certainly enjoying. He withdrew and stayed still with only the tip in her once again. The position was putting friction on her already sensitive clit.

"Oh my God Niles. You are going to make me cum again. I can feel it building. You do things to me, make me feel things I never have before. I don't understand it and I don't care to. But I am loving every minute of it." Her voice was throaty with passion.

"Ditto" He said with a sexy grin on his face. He pushed forward and didn't stop until he was fully buried in her. He drew out of her again, then plunged back in. With each stroke out it felt like she as trying to pull him back in. He could feel his own climax rising rapidly. He knew he needed to push her over the edge fast before he exploded. He moved faster and fasted until he heard CC's cry of release and felt her teeth sink into his shoulder. With that he let his own orgasm rip with a cry of "C.C.!" his body shuddering at the intensity of his release. He pushed in her again and again until he was fully drained.

Once their breathing and heart rates returned to normal, C.C. spoke, "This entire evening has been amazing, but that was the most amazing of the evening! How do you do these things to me?"

"I have to agree with you C.C. I have never felt the way I did tonight. You are an amazing little minx, you know that?" he asked as she snuggled into her arms.

"Oh wait!" she said hopping off the bed. She returned shortly with her cell phone. "Well, I won't be needing this any longer." she said as she deleted George's number.

"I would like to say that I am sorry that I ruined your relationship with this man, but I don't want to lie to you. Earlier this evening I was really regretting playing that trick on you, but you sure changed my mind!"

"Oh well, you didn't really ruin it. He called me to say he thought about it and would give me another chance before I called you. But by that time I have decided that you were really the one that I wanted. And I am happy to say that I finally got you. But I think Niles that you are going to be like a drug to me and once will not be enough. I hope that it will be alright with you if we continue to see each other."

His heart sang at the words. "I never thought I would hear you utter those words. Its something that I have hoped I would hear from you one day but I never thought it would happen. C.C. Babcock I would love to continue to see you!" He kissed her soundly on the lips.

"You know Niles, I might not have admitted it had you not said all those things about pent up frustrations, etc or 20 years. I think we both have been a little foolish and wasted a lot of time."

"Well, yes I think we have wasted a great deal of time but we can have a lot of fun making up for it!" and with that his lips crashed down on hers.


End file.
